justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Nitro Bot
"Nitro Bot" by Sentai Express is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'', Just Dance 2015 (as a Uplay exclusive) and Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are both anime/manga references. P1 * The dancer to the left references Gundam ''and ''Tokusatsu Robots. *Its color scheme is red, blue, navy, and yellow on white. P2 * The dancer to the right alludes to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion *Cyan hair like in the video *Head pieces like cat ears *Her Plugsuit is changed to yellow because white would conflict with her skin tone. Robotrock coach 1 big.png|P1 Robotrock coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is set in a futuristic dystopian city with sky-high buildings, and a typical Anime-style secret base. Gold Moves There are 2 gold moves for each coach in this song. Gold Move 1: Move your arms front to back for both coaches. Gold Move 2: For the robot, you life your arms as if to show your muscles. For the girl, you point to the floor using your right arm while putting your left hand on your hips. Nitro Bot GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Nitro Bot GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *This is the second song by Sentai Express, the first one being Spectronizer on Just Dance 3. However, Spectronizer is sung in Japanese, while this is mainly instrumental and with English vocals. **The four dancers from the aforementioned song make a cameo appearance on the electric billboards in the background. *The signs read アイス (read: "aisu"; Japanese for "Ice cream"), and 万物 (read: "banbutsu"; an old-fashioned word for "everything"). * The two coaches have their own avatars on Just Dance 2014. * On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera) versions of the game, on the first gold move, it'll say "YEAH!" or "X" twice, but it will not be worth more points. ** This is fixed on Just Dance 2015. * Ironically, despite having a Japanese theme, it does not make an appearance in Just Dance Wii U. ** This is the 2nd time in Just Dance history where a song makes a comeback on the game, but not as a DLC. * The song makes a (likely unintentional) reference to Just Dance Now. * People have found out that "Robot Rock" by Daft Punk matches the choreography and have recently stated that this choreography was originally meant for Robot Rock. * On the Just Dance files, the song is called Robot Rock instead of Nitro Bot which means it was Robot Rock. * Part of the routine was shown in an episode of the 14th season of Canadian TV show Degrassi. * P2 si the same dancer as Starships. Gallery robotrock.jpg|Nitro Bot robotrock_cover.png Screenshot 2015-02-14-18-41-58-1.png 718768_20130610_790screen002.jpg|P1 Nitro Bot GM Beta.png|Beta Gold Move Nitrobotavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 00.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 107.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 115.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar pictos-sprite (22).png|Pictograms Videos File:OFFICIAL_EXCLUSIVE_AUDIO!_Nitro_Bot_-_Sentai_Express_Just_Dance_2014_CosmunnGameplays File:Just Dance 2014 - Nitro Bot - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Nitro Bot Gameplay File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Nitro_Bot_by_Sentai_Express_2*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Robots Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now